Memórias de um sacrifício
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Tradução: "Memorias de un sacrificio", de Nadeshico 023. Dizem que quando se morre, os momentos de sua vida passam diante de seus olhos. Terá acontecido o mesmo com o príncipe dos saiyajins?


**Memórias de um sacrifício**

Dizem que a vida passa diante de seus olhos ao morrer, que cada recordação importante em sua vida reaparece, lembrando-o do que está deixando para trás. Cada mísero segundo de minha vida desgraçada de sofrimento passou na minha frente no momento de partir e, por sua vez, a cada belo momento de que me recordava, meu desejo de ficar se fez junto a eles.

À minha frente, estava o encarregado certo do extermínio dos habitantes do planeta e, em minhas mãos, está a única solução possível para a sua destruição. Se não restar nada dele... então não poderá se reconstruir...

Já desisti da ideia de vencê-lo, já não faz sentido... O melhor será levar a cabo meu plano e... perder tudo para sempre para salvá-los. Meu único consolo era poder me encontrar com Kakarotto no outro mundo, mas, infelizmente, as injustiças que cometi com minhas mãos de mercenário não permitirão que eu vá ao mesmo lugar que ele.

Meticulosamente, eu o analisei por dois segundos, me certifiquei de que o ki de Trunks estivesse longe o suficiente, para não sair ferido na explosão. Ri de Majin Boo, para depois contar-lhe meu plano.

- Encontrei a forma de acabar com você! – eu lhe disse e, aniquilado, observou a si mesmo, como se previsse a futura inexistência de suas partes.

Empunhei minha mão direita, já que a esquerda estava muito ferida. Esta é a única forma, o único método de acabar com tudo de uma vez. Pude sentir na pele sua força destruidora, quando cheguei, confiante, ao seu ataque... Estava confiante demais... e esse defeito me acompanhará ao outro mundo.

Olho fixamente para seus olhos. Ele está assustado, mas, estranhamente, essa sensação de prazer está perdida. Até desfrutei de minha última luta com Kakarotto... Mas agora é diferente, talvez seja por saber que estou em meus últimos segundos de vida...

O que é isto? Uma artimanha da vida... Ou melhor... Uma ilusão da morte?

Olho à minha volta, e estou na Corporação... Sim, não posso estar enganado, conheço-a como a palma da minha mão. Caminho alguns passos... E vejo, pelo umbral da porta, o interior de um quarto. Isto é uma alucinação...? Não... já vivi este momento...

Bulma... amamentando Trunks, sim... já me lembro...

Vejo-a arrumar o cabelo por trás de sua orelha, seus olhos... são tão belos, e são ainda mais quando o observa. Ela o afasta do seu corpo e ele chora. Como meu filho pode ser tão chorão?

- Está bem, meu bebê, calma. – disse-lhe suavemente.

Quis observá-la em sua tarefa, cruzei meus braços e continuei espiando essa mulher.

- Como meu garoto está grande, cada dia se parece mais com seu pai. – disse ao menino, tentando acalmar seu choro. – É uma pena que tenha herdado dele esse olhar tão feio...

- Hump! –

Minha mulher levantou os olhos e me viu, ali junto à porta. "Sorri para mim? Não entendo... Por que sorri assim para mim? O que é que a faz achar tanta graça?", pensei, enquanto olhava em seus olhos. Por um breve segundo me perdi em seu olhar. Por que ela tem esse efeito em mim?

Novamente o garoto chora, e o encontro de nossos olhares se perde. Como é bela... E já não voltarei a vê-la... Ou sequer lembrar-se dela...

Ao piscar os olhos, me encontro em um lugar diferente... O ar é denso e pesado, uma aura avermelhada o rodeia todo... Esta é... minha câmara de gravidade?

Logo notei essa esfera de energia que se movia de robô em robô. Agora sei que momento é este...

A explosão não se fez esperar, e a dor de meu corpo esmagado é sentida, igual à primeira vez. Estou coberto de escombros, preciso de ar, meus pulmões estão machucados e só respiro esse cheiro tão desagradável, resultante da explosão.

Trato, com todas as minhas forças, de sair do meio da montanha de destruição que criei. Não posso ver nada... Tudo está muito escuro... Meu corpo se enfraquece... Devo estar morrendo, esvaindo-me em sangue. Bah! Que forma estúpida de se morrer, jamais pensei que isso pudesse me acontecer...

Fecho os olhos, um pouco incomodado. O que é isso? Uma luz! Meio que sorri, vitorioso ante a saída tão próxima... Rapidamente impulsiono minha mão até o espaço de onde vinha esse pequeno facho de luz. Por fim, consigo sair... Estou vivo... Trato de manter os olhos fechados, a claridade ao meu redor me atrapalha. Passar tão rápido da escuridão à luz incomoda minha visão. Ao abrir os olhos, consigo vê-la. Ela estava tentando me tirar?

Meus joelhos fraquejam, ainda estou muito fraco... Parece que apaguei por um momento, mas, ao despertar, estou entre seus braços... Bulma... Por que me torturam desta maneira?

- Nem pense em fazer alguma bobagem! – escapou de meus lábios. Parece que não tenho controle nenhum sobre minhas ações...

Você me repreende, mulher... Neste momento não somos nada e, ainda assim, me repreende. O que fiz para que se preocupasse?

Com dificuldade, me levanto, com o simples objetivo de me afastar de seus braços, mas, toscamente, volto a cair, e me afundo na escuridão outra vez...

Volto a abrir os olhos. Isto é... uma nave. Estou usando um rastreador, reconheço que é a nave-mãe de Freeza, só que parece um pouco antiga.

- Príncipe, temos que ir. – é Nappa. Aonde vamos?

Eu me movo sem poder opor a mim mesmo, até chegar a uma sala dentro da mesma nave. Uma ampla janela nos mostra o espaço infinito e sua negrura. Alguém ri...

- Meu querido príncipe Vegeta ... – é ele... – Tenho que comunicar-lhe um fato muito lamentável... Seu pai, o rei, morreu.

Maldito... Seu cinismo me deixa doente... Por tantos anos, acreditei em sua mentira nefasta, para depois descobrir que você foi o responsável pelo fim da minha raça!

- Lamentavelmente, ele e o resto de seus compatriotas morreram...

Trato de manter-me sereno. Não darei esse gosto a esse verme. Pensa que pode brincar comigo desse jeito?

- Um meteorito se colidiu com o seu planeta e toda a sua raça foi eliminada. Realmente, é um fato trágico e me compadeço de sua perda e a de seus companheiros...

Antes, eu não havia notado, talvez porque eu fosse muito jovem e não tenha prestado atenção... Os olhos de Nappa estão chorosos, ele viveu no planeta Vegeta muito mais tempo do que eu. Talvez por isso não me importe tanto a sua destruição, e me incomode mais a mentira em que me fizeram acreditar.

- Isso é tudo? – disse, e minha voz revela minha idade precoce.

- É. – noto-o ofendido, achou que me intimidaria ante tal notícia. – Sim... Isso é tudo, agora se retirem.

Começamos a caminhar e dei meio-sorriso. Embora essa notícia tenha conseguido me incomodar, me diverti ao ver a reação do "senhor do universo" ante minha pequena resposta. Desde esse dia, minha indiferença foi meu escudo e soube me proteger desse bastardo que, desde então, foi meu superior.

- Mulher, prepare meu jantar! – mais recordações... – Não me ouviu? Desça logo pra me dar comida!

Prepotente, continuei a chamá-la, mas não respondia. "Que estranho", penso, e a encontro, contemplando a lua em silêncio. A brisa balança seus longos cabelos e ela se vira para me ver. Seus olhos azul-celeste estão inchados.

Nunca saberei por que, mas me aproximei dela e tomei lugar ao seu lado na grade da sacada.

- Espere um pouco, Vegeta, logo vou preparar algo. – com uma mão, tenta esconder suas lágrimas, mas não pode me enganar.

- O que aconteceu? – sequer me interessa saber isso! Ha... E ainda mentia para mim mesmo...

- Yamcha e eu terminamos. – me disse e saber que sofria por esse verme me irritou. Até me virei, procurando seu ki, não sei para quê, mas fiz assim. – A verdade é que isto é o melhor... Nossa relação já estava terminada há muito tempo.

Não a entendo, mulher. Por que chora?

- Sabe, Vegeta, jamais pensei que isto chegaria a acontecer, mas suponho que tudo acontece por uma razão, não é? Talvez... – ela me olha e eu me perco em seus lábios. – Vegeta... eu...

Eu me aproximo de seu rosto e você apoia sua testa na minha, me toma com as duas mãos, e eu jamais sei o que fazer, quando faz isso.

- Não quero que... – eu digo, mas não consigo terminar a frase.

Você me abraça pelo pescoço e me beija com ternura, a ternura que só você soube me dar...

- Sei que não devo esperar nada de você... mas isso não me importa, só quero estar com você...

Eu a beijo, mulher, só a você tenho beijado assim... Só você é minha, minha mulher...

Novamente, o cenário muda, já estou me acostumando a isto. O que será agora? Minha luta com Kakarotto? Não, isto é outra coisa, não estou na Terra, este planeta é diferente. Viro-me um pouco para a minha direita e ali consigo ver uma nave, a nave que Bulma construiu. Um som, acima de minha cabeça, chama minha atenção. O que é...? Uma espécie de chuva de meteoritos está a ponto de cair sobre mim, e se destruísse minha nave... não poderia regressar à Terra...

- Não!!! – grito com todas as minhas forças e tento enfrentar essas enormes pedras que ameaçam destruir minha forma de saída.

"Se a nave for destruída... Não poderei voltar a vê-la!", pensei e juntei ar em meus pulmões, o desespero me consome, não vou permiti-lo, tenho que voltar, seja como for.

Meu corpo começa a emanar energia, esta é a primeira vez que me transformo em um Super Saiyajin. Observo a mim mesmo, olho detidamente para as minhas mãos e me alegro. A sensação me embriaga, o poder, a energia. Eu me sinto renovado... Novamente minha meta se fixa em minha mente, a derrota iminente de Kakarotto...

Consegui evitar esse desastre, volto a minha nave... É hora de regressar.

Fecho os olhos e, ao abri-los, essa aura dourada ainda me rodeia. Novamente, Majn Boo está na minha frente... Estes últimos segundos se tornam eternos pra mim.

Minhas pálpebras se fecham outra vez, já estou me cansando disto. Por que não termina de uma vez?

Estou num deserto, todos os que estão por perto olham diretamente a um ponto específico, suas expressões demonstram surpresa. Viro meu rosto a seu encontro e, por trás da nuvem de poeira que havia se formado, se desenha essa figura demente, que me faz sentir, como em tantas vezes, que o fim havia chegado.

De sua mão emana, com rapidez, um feixe de energia. Eu o observo em sua trajetória, como abre espaço entre os demais, para chegar ao seu peito. Depois de atravessar seu coração e perfurar seu corpo, ele cai inerte no chão. Não posso me mover, meu corpo está imóvel, não reajo... Ele o assassinou... Cell acaba de assassinar meu filho!

Com um grito desesperado, libero parte da fúria que começa a me invadir e vou ao ataque. Uma única coisa ocorre em minha mente: vingança. Meu instinto arde. Não posso deixá-lo com vida, não posso permitir que ele zombe de meu sangue.

A ira é desenfreada, não tenho controle. Eu me aplico a atacar sem refletir sobre o que acontecerá depois de tudo isto, ou se minhas forças serão suficientes para eliminá-lo. Em menos de um segundo, conseguiu desfazer-se de mim sem inconvenientes, e o filho de Kakarotto me salva da morte... Como pude agir assim? Peço desculpas... Com a ira que sentia e por ter me deixado levar por uma maneira tão pouco premeditada, não pensei nas consequências.

Gohan se levanta, está enfrentando-o. Ainda tenho uma chance para me redimir do meu erro. Cell está vencendo a batalha, tenho que fazer algo... Não posso permitir que esta desonra se prolongue. Com minhas últimas forças, levanto voo e me situo sobre esse inseto tão repugnante, levanto minha mão direita e começo a reunir energia para atacá-lo, ou apenas distraí-lo. Seja como for, será em vantagem desse moleque.

Impossível... Parece que senti... o ki de Kakarotto... Será que...? Não! Não é hora de distrações. Devo agir rápido... Com um simples movimento, consegui distraí-lo, já fiz... Fecho os olhos e me deixo cair no vazio, sei que tudo já terminou.

Desperto novamente, esta sensação de déjà-vu já está me enchendo. Cada lembrança é revivida em cada um de meus sentidos. A adrenalina, a fúria... a dor.

Abro os olhos e me encontro no pátio de trás da Corporação. Viro-me e, às minhas costas, está a nave em que acabo de chegar. Não é a primeira vez, nesse instante minha aterrissagem de emergência destruiu parte do chão. Esta é a segunda vez que parti ao espaço, depois de roubá-la.

Suspiro, há meses não estava aqui e não sei como ela reagirá ao me ver. Endureço o olhar e ando até lá dentro. Digito, num pequeno monitor próximo à porta, a senha para entrar, ela continua sendo a mesma... Será que queria que eu voltasse? Eu sorri para mim mesmo. Cheguei para reclamar o que me pertence, finalmente tudo está saindo como planejado. Ando até o quarto, a mansão está na penumbra e parece que ninguém me escutou chegar. Antes de chegar ao quarto, escuto um leve gemido, desses que ela faz quando está adormecida. Ao me voltar ao seu encontro, eu a vejo sentada em um sofá, a luz da lua iluminando seu cabelo. Dormiu sentada, apoiando a cabeça na mão. A cena me sai divertida.

Dou uns passos a seu encontro, mas ao me aproximar dela, noto algo diferente... Seu ventre... Está grávida?!

Adormecida, o acaricia e suspira meu nome... Um filho meu estava adormecido em seu interior...

Dou um passo para trás, não posso acreditar, é impossível. Não sei como reagir e ando para trás novamente. Maldição, despertei-a de seu sono.

- Vegeta... – diz e me olha, desconcertada. – Por favor, não quero que seja outro sonho. – seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

"Não chore, mulher.", penso, mas, como é de costume, me calo.

Com dificuldade, se levanta e me pergunta:

- É você mesmo?

Não respondo, ainda estou observando sua barriga, não posso deixar de olhá-la e saber que parte de mim está aí dentro, junto a você.

Ela me olha e sabe o que chama a minha atenção, sorri com ternura e abaixa o olhar.

- É seu filho, Vegeta.

Novamente, não respondo e, com as duas mãos, você acaricia sua barriga.

- É um menino. – diz, ao aproximar-se de mim.

Não me alterei, mantive-me o mais sereno possível, e sinto como suas mãos mornas tocam a frieza das minhas. Com as suas mãos, toma uma das minhas e a apóia sobre você. "Ele se mexe", pensei, ao tocá-la.

Minha mulher abaixa os olhos e sinto dela um pequeno soluço, uma lágrima corre pelo seu rosto e cai sobre minha mão.

- Por que chora? – pergunto rudemente, como é meu costume.

- Não sei. – responde e sorri outra vez.

"Se eu faço você sofrer... Por que me sorri assim?", penso e, mais uma vez, não consigo entendê-la.

Suspiro... Mais outra de minhas recordações aparece na minha frente no lapso final de minha existência. A dor física já não é nada. Uma pequena lágrima cai de meus olhos, mas com a energia que emano, ela se desprende e flutua por menos de um segundo, para depois se evaporar diante de mim.

Que sejam muito felizes os dois...

Novamente, ao fechar os olhos, tudo muda ao meu redor. Outra vez, um novo ambiente, outra sensação me rodeia. Como de costume, meus braços estão cruzados, e sempre atrás de mim, minha cauda agitava-se com o vento.

Ao baixar a vista, eu o encontro. Sabia que este momento seria revivido. Kakarotto, ao pé da montanha onde me encontro sorrindo. A posição em que nos encontramos me leva a pensar que cada um está no lugar que lhe corresponde: o príncipe, lá em cima, e o saiyajin desertor, a meus pés. Todos os seus amigos estão mortos, seus corpos, mutilados, e um até deixou de existir. Os únicos em pé são seu filho e esse nanico careca.

Suas habilidades me surpreenderam completamente, a batalha ficou a seu favor. Que patético me sinto ao ter que recorrer a este método... A lua artificial que criei me ajudaria a transformar em Oozaru e dar por concluída esta estúpida batalha sem sentido. A balança mudou outra vez, está a meu favor, a não ser por esse humano covarde que se atreveu a cortar minha cauda... Maldito gordo! Agora penso que nunca ajustei contas com ele.

Com minha últimas forças, me dispus a eliminá-los, mas esse moleque... Como pode ocorrer semelhante acaso? Sua cauda cresceu e, com ela, seu corpo se transformou em macaco gigante. Essa maldita batalha, em que fugi como um covarde para salvar minha vida... E na qual Kakarotto se encarregou de me humilhar, muito mais do que eu havia feito até esse momento.

Eu me arrastei pelo chão, enquanto esse careca me seguia ameaçador com uma espada... Com minhas últimas forças, subi à minha nave e ele se preparou para me matar.

- Espere, Kulilin! – disse esse odioso, poupando-me a vida... me humilhando e tornando-se o centro de meus ressentimentos. – Deixe-o ir. – e, obediente, se deteve para me deixar ir.

Jamais me perdoarei por aquilo, meu excesso de confiança fez com que eu os subestimasse. Ele, com cada um de seus ossos quebrados, pediu para seu amigo fazer o favor de me poupar a vida. Apesar de tudo, saber que ele sempre voltava mais poderoso me impulsionava a continuar treinando... Espero encontrar alguém que me entretenha no outro mundo...

Outra recordação... Isto acontecerá a todos, antes de morrer?

Outra vez Bulma... Como é agradável ter tantas recordações com ela! É uma pena que, uma vez morto, elas me sejam arrancadas.

Acabo de sair do banho, e ela brinca em nossa cama com Trunks. Como sempre, me detenho a observá-la mimando o garoto. Não sei se me incomodo ou se rio. Ele parece ter quase um ano. Ela fala e ele ri. O que você está dizendo a ele, mulher? Apuro um pouco o ouvido para escutá-los melhor e consigo.

- Vamos, Trunks, diga "papai". – causa-me uma certa graça as coisas que essa mulher faz, e sorrio em meu esconderijo. – Vamos, filho, diga "papai". – repetiu.

Ele emitiu um monte de sons, até que, por fim, disse:

- Papai... – meu filho disse, e repetiu por duas vezes.

Bulma comemorou, enquanto eu me limitei a sorrir escondido. Ha... Parece que durante toda a nossa vida juntos, mulher, me mantive escondido de você... Fui um covarde... Já estou falando no passado e ainda não morri.

Mil flashes passam diante de mim, a primeira vez que a vi, a primeira vez que a beijei, o primeiro "te amo" que me dedicou, o primeiro que eu reprimi, nossa primeira briga... nossa última briga. A primeira vez que treinei com meu filho, a primeira vez que notei o quanto ele me admirava, a última vez que o vi, a primeira vez que o vi abrir os olhos e notar que são iguais aos dela...

Uma última recordação parece surgir... Mas disto não me lembro...

Caminho por um corredor, parece ser a Corporação, mas está diferente. Uma música chama minha atenção e entro em um quarto decorado com motivos infantis – não é o de Trunks. O que é tudo isto?

- Papai, veja o desenho que fiz!

Abaixo o olhar e me deparo com uma garotinha. É idêntica a Bulma... Não entendo... Onde estou?

Com sua mão diminuta, me pega por um dedo e me leva à pequena mesa no meio do quarto.

- Veja, papai! Esse é você! – disse a menina.

Ela indicou uns rabiscos que, ao que parece, ela mesma havia feito. Seus desenhos mostravam quatro pessoas, ou melhor, riscos.

- Gostou, papai? – me perguntou.

Eu lhe sorri amplamente, como jamais em minha vida havia feito. Quem é esta menina? Por que este calor em meu peito?

- Mas é claro, princesa. – responde e me agacho para ficar na sua altura.

Ela me abraça e, ante seu carinho, fico estático, mas a abraço por inércia.

- Te amo, papai. – disse com sua terna voz infantil.

- Eu... –

Desperto, já é o momento. Mas... O que foi tudo isso? Bom, isso já não tem importância. De todas as formas, meu fim chegou. Fecho os olhos, me despeço de tudo... Já não tem mais volta...

- Adeus, Bulma... Adeus, Trunks...

_Tradução do espanhol "Memorias de un sacrifício", de Nadeshico 023_


End file.
